


Fuga

by RiaMarSool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arthur Dayne Lives, Elia Martell Deserves Better, F/M, Female Ned Stark, Gen, Lyanna Stark Lives, Minor Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned Stark Lives, POV Arthur Dayne, Rhaegar Targaryen Being an Asshole
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMarSool/pseuds/RiaMarSool
Summary: "Fuja comigo.", ele respondeu imediatamente. A ideia corria em círculos na cabeça dele desde de que a conheceu. Os dois juntos, longe da loucura dos Dragões, livres e felizes. Talvez com um filho ou dois ou seis. Ele queria isso.OuUm lobo nasce uma loba. Tudo muda, mas algumas coisas permanecem na mesma.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne & Ashara Dayne, Arthur Dayne & Elia Martell, Arthur Dayne & Rhaegar Targaryen, Arthur Dayne/Ned Stark, Lyanna Stark & Ned Stark, Ned Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Kudos: 35





	Fuga

**Author's Note:**

> Nada além do enredo é meu.
> 
> Aproveite e comente!

Arthur Dayne era o ímpeto de cavaleiro. Ele era o melhor espadachim do Reino – com o título de “Espada da Manhã” - e pertencia á reverenciada Guarda-Real. Ele era o homem que os outros usavam como exemplo quando falavam de honra, honestidade e bravura. Ele era corajoso, inteligente e leal. Ele... também estava perdidamente apaixonado por Lady Eddara Stark. 

Eddara esperava por ele na clareira como todos as noites desde de praticamente do início do Torneio. Ela estava lá, parada, iluminada pela luz da lua e Arthur prendeu o fôlego. Ao contrário das Senhoras do Sul, Eddara não usava vestidos espalhafatosos, mas ela era a criatura mais bela que ele já tinha visto. Os seus longos cabelos negros trançados com rosas azuis. Os seus belos olhos cinzentos, sempre serenos e gentis, que o hipnotizaram desde de o início. O rosto delicado e a pele incrivelmente pálida. Tudo nela... Arthur amava tudo nela. 

Ele não era estranho a deitar-se com mulheres. Ele era de Dorne. Ele não era uma virgem corada, mas nenhuma mulher já mais inspirou nele tanta paixão quanto Eddara. Ele desistiria de tudo por ela. De facto, ele estava a planear fazê-lo. 

"Meu anjo...", ele murmurou e sorriu quando ela corou. Era algo que ele achava irritante noutras mulheres, mas em Eddara era uma visão da qual ele nunca cansar-se-ia. 

"Arthur...", ela respondeu suavemente enquanto se aproximava dele. Quando ela estava próxima o suficiente, ele puxou-a para os seus braços. Eddara colocou os seus braços em torno do seu pescoço e acomodou-se contra ele. Arthur suspirou de contentamento. "Senti a tua falta hoje. Não te vi. Onde estavas, meu amor?" 

Arthur suspirou, o seu bom humor estragado. Ele apertou Eddara com força enquanto debatia como responder. Ele decidiu ser honesto com ela, "Rhaegar. Ele não desistiu do seu plano maluco.", Eddara ficou tensa nos seus braços, mas ele não a culpava. 

Ao contrário da crença popular, Rhaegar era tão louco quanto o pai. Não era tão óbvio quanto Aerys, mas estava lá. Ele era obcecado com as suas profecias, convencido de que salvaria o mundo de uma Noite eterna. Para fazer isso, ele precisava de encontrar o 'gelo' para o seu 'fogo' e tinha decidido que era Eddara. Rhaegar estava louco, mas ele queria Eddara e não pararia em nada para consegui-la. 

Foi por isso que Arthur conheceu-a em primeiro lugar. Ele não podia, não deixaria Rhaegar arruinar uma Senhora como Aerys arruinou Rhaella. Então, Arthur sistematicamente destruiu os planos de Rhaegar enquanto fingia ajudá-lo. Pelo caminho, ele apaixonou-se por ela e, bem, ele _era_ de Dorne e eles nunca desistiam daquilo que amavam. 

Ele começou a corteja-la durante a Justa. Rhaegar planeava ganhar a Justa e coroa-la Rainha do Amor e da Beleza e a Arthur não podia deixar isso acontecer. Isso arruinaria a reputação de Eddara e envergonharia Elia. Então, ele inscreveu-se na Justa como um cavaleiro misterioso e ganhou. Ele também coroou Eddara, ganhando a fúria de Rhaegar e o interesse dela. 

Eles conheceram-se oficialmente na mesma noite. Ele pediu a Ashara que passasse uma mensagem a Eddara para que eles se encontrassem. A sua irmã estava mais que feliz em ajudá-lo. Eddara apareceu porque ela estava curiosa sobre o seu misterioso cavaleiro e queria saber a quem ele era. Eles falaram a noite toda e Arthur contou-lhe tudo sobre Rhaegar e a sua loucura crescente. Eles nunca mais param de se encontrar. Arthur fugia sempre que tinha chance e Eddara recebia-o de braços abertos. 

"Sabes o que é que ele planeja?", ela perguntou contra o seu pescoço. Arthur teve de afastar os seus pensamentos traidores e concentrar-se na pergunta. Mais tarde, ele teria Eddara para si mesmo e podia pensar e agir dessa maneira. 

"Sequestra-te.", ele respondeu com desagrado. O pensamento de Rhaegar tocar dessa maneira a sua Eddara fazia o sangue dele ferver. Ainda mais quando Eddara soltou um suspiro de terror e agarrou-se a ele com mais força. "Eu não vou deixar.", ele tranquilizou-a, "Eu mato-o primeiro.", era blasfémia o que ele disse, mas Arthur não se importava. Rhaegar nunca tocaria Eddara. Não enquanto ele vivesse. 

Eddara afastou-se e olhou-o com amor nos olhos, "Eu sei. Tu vais proteger-me dele.", Arthur sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa. A fé dela nele fazia-o sentir-se bem. "Mas o que devo fazer?" 

"Fuja comigo.", ele respondeu imediatamente. A ideia corria em círculos na cabeça dele desde de que a conheceu. Os dois juntos, longe da loucura dos Dragões, livres e felizes. Talvez com um filho ou dois ou seis. _Ele queria isso_. Ele sempre quis, mas foi obrigado a entrar na Guarda-Real e ele finalmente encontrou alguém por quem ele sabia que podia desistir de tudo e não se arrepender. 

"Tens a certeza?", ela perguntou e Arthur não pode deixar de ama-la mais um pouco. Ela iria com ele, desistiria da sua família, honra, dever e casa, tudo porque ele pediu. Tudo porque ela amava-o. "Sim.", ele respirou contra o pescoço dela e sorriu quando viu a pele suave arrepiar. 

"Ok.", ela concordou, "Dá-me um dia para falar com a minha irmã. Explicar o por que de eu fugir e com quem para que ela possa dizer ao meu pai e irmãos. Não quero que eles se preocupem mais do que precisam." 

"Claro, meu anjo. Tudo o que quiseres. E amanha vamos embora.", isso funcionava para ele. Ele precisava de falar com a sua irmã para que ela não fosse apanhada de surpresa e também com Elia para que ela estivesse ciente de quem era o pai dos seus filhos. Embora ela já tivesse uma ideia bastante clara. Além do mais, ele precisava que elas lhe dessem cobertura pelo máximo de tempo possível. De preferência, tempo o suficiente para que eles já estivessem a mais de metade do caminho. 

Eddara assentiu e afastou-se. Antes que ela pudesse ir muito longe, porem, Arthur agarrou o braço e puxou-a contra ele. Ele colocou uma mão na cintura dela e enterrou a outra nos cabelos escuros. Ele tinha a certeza que os seus olhos mostravam todo o seu desejo por ela. "Ainda não. Falta o meu beijo.", ele falou. 

Eddara sorriu e deixou-o pressionar os seus lábios juntos. Arthur segurou-a mais perto e aprofundou o beijo. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios carnudos e Eddara recebeu-o com um gemido. Ele lambeu a boca submissa e engoliu todos os seus deliciosos gemidos ate que teve de se afastar por falta de ar. Eddara respirava pesadamente. Os seus olhos estavam escuros de luxúria e a sua boca estava vermelha e inchada. Ela apoiava-se nele e segurava os seus antebraços com força, como se fossem tudo a mantinha em pé. Ela era linda. E ela era dele. 

"Agora podes ir.", ele sussurrou com um sorriso brincalhão. Ela olhou para ele antes de pressionar as suas bocas juntas de novo. Arthur soltou um gemido surpreso. Ele não estava á espera, mas também não ia reclamar. 

Por fim, ela afastou-se, "Amanha.", ela disse enquanto olhava profundamente nos olhos dele á procura de algo que aparentemente encontrou se o sorriso deslumbrante que ele recebeu em resposta era alguma indicação. 

"Amanhã.", ele concordou. Era uma promessa e os dois sabiam disso. 

Ele observou-a voltar para o acampamento do Norte antes de voltar para os seus aposentos. Ele assobiou baixinho enquanto fazia uma lista mental de tudo o que precisava para amanha á noite. Cavalos para chegar ao porto, Ouro para as passagens para Essos e suficiente para se sustentar por algumas luas, algumas roupas frescas adequadas para o clima de Essos, uma explicação adequada para Ashara e Elia e.... 

Naquela noite, Arthur Dayne deitou-se com um sorriso no rosto e imaginou uma vida longe da crescente loucura de Rhaegar com o amor da sua vida seguro nos seus braços. 

Naquela noite, Eddara Stark acordou a sua irmã e contou-lhe, entre sussurros, os seus planos e motivos. As duas jovens adormeceram abraçadas com o coração mais leve. 

Naquela noite, Rhaegar Targaryen dormiu tranquilamente, seguro de que o seu plano resultaria e sem esperar as notícias que em breve chegariam. 

Na noite seguinte, Arthur e Eddara seguiram o seu caminho para Essos. Levou semanas antes que alguém notasse que eles tinham fugido juntos, tanto Lyanna – e, mais tarde, o resto dos Stark – quanto Ashara estavam felizes em zelar pela felicidade dos seus respetivos familiares. E, quando os outros perceberam o que tinha acontecido, era tarde demais para alcança-los. 

Anos mais tarde, essa seria considerada uma das maiores e mais belas histórias de amor que Westeros já viu. A história de um dos maiores cavaleiros que já viveram e de uma jovem Senhora que encontraram a liberdade numa terra distante e ensolarada e viveram felizes para sempre sem nunca mais pisar Westeros outra vez. 

Pelo menos, essa era a história cantada... 

**Author's Note:**

> Alguns esclarecimentos (se estiver interessado):
> 
> Lyanna não foi prometida a Robert. Como Eddard nasceu menina, ela não foi enviada para o Vale. E, embora Robert fosse uma boa combinação, Rickard não aceitou o noivado depois de ouvir os rumores desagradáveis sobre a personalidade de Robert – a prostituição e bebida. (Eddard não estava lá para garantir que Robert era um bom homem.) 
> 
> Rhaegar escolheu Eddara em vez de Lyanna por causa da sua personalidade. Lyanna era selvagem, falava tudo o que pensava e, como não estava presa a um noivado que ela não queria, ela não deu atenção a homens. Mas Eddara era personificação do ‘gelo’. Ela era calma, quieta e fria, mas ainda gentil. Rhaegar acreditava que ela era perfeita para o papel. 
> 
> A rebelião não aconteceu e Rhaegar tornou-se rei. No entanto, era Elia que governava já que Rhaegar estava mais preocupa em seguir sonhos e profecias. Foi também ela quem deu desculpas para a ausência de Arthur. Quando Westeros percebeu que Arthur e Eddara tinham fugido juntos, foi Elia que impediu Rhaegar de fazer qualquer coisa estupida. Rhaegar nunca conseguiu a sua terceira cabeça do dragão. 
> 
> Lyanna contou a história de Eddara aos irmãos antes do casamento de Brandon com Catelyn Tully, pois a ausência dela foi notada. Os rumores do desaparecimento de Eddara começaram a partir dai. Os dois ficaram com raiva, mas concordaram em ficar quietos para não chamar mais atenção. Rickard foi informado assim que eles chegaram a Winterfell e, embora não estivesse feliz pela sua filha ter fugido, ele ficou satisfeito por ela estar com um homem que a amava e bem longe de Rhaegar. 
> 
> O Rei da Noite e os caminhantes brancos eram reais. A longa noite ainda aconteceu, mas os vivos venceram. Arthur, Eddara e os seus filhos voltaram para Norte para lutar e defender o resto da matilha quando os rumores começaram a se espalhar. Arthur e Eddara morreram juntos a defender Winterfell. Depois da guerra, Brandon deu terras e uma fortaleza aos filhos de Eddara e eles fundaram uma casa vassala a Winterfell, Daynark – o nome era uma mistura dos sobrenomes dos seus pais, para honra-los.


End file.
